Party at Fluttershy's!
by MaxwellsBook
Summary: Fluttershy has always been painfully shy. So what will happen when she finds out that Pinkie Pie has invited everypony in Ponyville inside her cottage for a birthday party?


**Please don't be too harsh, this is my first MLP fic. And I would really appreciate reviews and maybe even a little constructive criticism. Please don't say curse words or inappropriate/mean things in the reviews. Thank you. :)**

Fluttershy trotted over the bridge with Angel Bunny on her back. He tugged at her mane, giving her an impatient look. "Don't worry Angel, you'll have your carrots in no time." Fluttershy said softly.

Before long, they arrived at the village market. Angel hopped off of Fluttershy's back and walked beside her. Ponies bustled through the busy market. A bright green pegasus rudely bumped Fluttershy aside as he trotted past. "Oh dear." Fluttershy said, trying to regain her balance.

She felt something pulling her mane. She looked down, and saw that it was Angel Bunny. He stamped his foot and pointed towards a stand where Golden Harvest was selling some carrots.

Fluttershy nodded and walked up to the stand, smiling shyly.

"Why hello there, Fluttershy!" Golden Harvest said, grinning. "It's so nice to see you again!" She glanced down and noticed Angel Bunny. "And hello to you, Angel!"

Angel smiled and hopped onto Golden Harvest's carrot stand. She patted him behind his ears and giggled, then gave him a carrot to munch on.

"Five...c-carrots...p-please." Fluttershy whispered, hiding behind her mane shyly. Golden Harvest nodded.

"That'll be..." she paused to gather the carrots together, then looked up at Fluttershy. "4 gold bits."

Fluttershy nodded, and produced the bits from her saddlebag. They clanked against the stand, and Golden Harvest gathered the bits with her hoof and then gave Fluttershy the carrots. "Thanks! Have a nice day."

Fluttershy nodded again. "Y-you too." She said, putting the carrots into her bag. Angel hopped back onto her back, and she began trotting away.

Fluttershy suddenly noticed a cute puppy who was playing with its owner, a cute purple filly. She happily watched them as she walked. The next thing she knew, she was crashing into somepony, and they both fell backwards.

Angel bunny fell off of Fluttershy's back and landed on the cobblestone with a thud, then gave Fluttershy an annoyed glare. She immediately got up and walked over to him. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" she gasped. He sighed and nodded. She nuzzled him happily, which made him roll his eyes.

Then she turned to see who she had bumped into. "I'm so sorry, I just wasn't looking where I was going." she said. Her gaze was met with big, shining blue eyes. It was Pinkie Pie behind them. Pinkie nodded, and got back up, but she looked depressed, with her hair falling flat and dark magneta against her bright pink face. "Is anything wrong, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"Oh, hi, Fluttershy." Pinkie sighed sadly. "I'm really sad, but it's about something secret, so I can't tell you."

Fluttershy frowned. "But Pinkie, you can tell me anything." she said. "Please tell me what's bothering you. I don't like seeing you so upset."

Pinkie considered for a moment, and then nodded. "Well, okay," she said. "If you really wanna know..." Pinkie's eyes grew wide, and she neared closer to Fluttershy, looking straight into her eyes. Fluttershy shrank back a bit. "But you HAVE to promise to forget what I tell you right afterwards, okay?!"

"Umm," Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Pinkie began pacing back and forth. "Well, I was all excited about planning your super-secret birthday party," Pinkie said. "But theres just NO PLACE that I can host it at! I've asked EVERYPONY I know, and I do mean EVERYPONY!"

Fluttershy looked at her curiously. "My..._birthday party_?"

"Well, I could have hosted it at Dashie's place. She offered. But I had to say no because I obviously _had to_, because if I hosted the party in her cloud house I wouldn't be able to come to your birthday, and neither would any other earth ponies or unicorns or just anypony else who can't walk on clouds, because only pegasi like you and Dashie can walk on clouds, and it would make me really really sad to miss your birthday party! And it would make me even sadder because a lot of other ponies would be left out, too, and it would just be really, really sad."

Fluttershy looked at the pretty blue sky, and thought. "Have you asked Twilight about having it at her library?"

"Uh-huh. Twilight said that I can't host it _there_ because she is in the middle of a major reorganization of ALL the books in the library. She said she absolutely _had_ to reorganize her books since she's a princess now and princesses always have tidy libraries. She told me she read that in _101 Things Princesses Must Do_."

Fluttershy nodded timidly. "Oh, yes, I see."

Pinkie looked at the ground sadly. "And now I'm just so so so so sad because I don't know anywhere I can host your party at. I just don't know what to doo-oo!"

She then put her hooves over her face, looking as if she were about to burst into tears.

Fluttershy sighed, and bit her lip. She hated to see Pinkie so down. Especially over planning a birthday party for her! It made her feel guilty, even though she knew it wasn't really her fault. "W-what...about my cottage?" suggested Fluttershy.

Pinkie grinned, and her hair immediately inflated back into its normal puffy, happy looking state. "OH! Your name should be _Brilliant-shy _instead of _Fluttershy_! Your cottage is perfect, especially since it'll be _your_ birthday party! Thanks so much!" She giggled and began hopping back and forth.

"But now you have to forget ALL about your surprise birthday party, okay?" Pinkie said, stopping mid-bounce, looking very serious. Fluttershy nodded and said, "I'll try my best to forget, Pinkie. I promise." Pinkie nodded happily and began hopping back and forth again. Angel looked at Fluttershy with skeptical look as he hopped back onto her shoulder. She gave him a reassuring smile and said goodbye to Pinkie.

Soon she was on her way back to her cottage. Angel tugged at her mane again, and gave her a worried look. "Oh, Angel Bunny, I'm sure Pinkie will only invite my _closest friends_." Fluttershy said. "It won't be too much trouble to have just a _few ponies_ in my cottage."

The next day, Fluttershy realized that she needed to buy carrots again, because Angel had gotten into her saddlebag and eaten all of the ones she had bought yesterday. She sighed and went out to Ponyville again, this time by herself. She trotted down the familiar path.

But Ponyville looked different today. There were fliers everywhere. She stopped to read a flier that somepony had tacked to a tree. SURPRISE PARTY AT FLUTTERSHYS COTTAGE THIS WEDNESDAY! **EVERYPONY INVITED!** Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, dear!" she gasped, and suddenly began to feel faint. "E-e-everypony?!"

She shrank back, and then galloped away.

She didn't stop galloping until she had reached her favorite meadow. She sat under the weeping willow tree with her hooves over her eyes.

There would be bunches of ponies crowding _all around her_. Ones that she hardly knew! She felt extremely nervous. What if she did something wrong? What if she accidentally offended them all by accident? What if they all ended up hating her because of it? And then a bunch of ponies she hardly even knew would hate her!

It brought her so much stress to think about all of this. She felt so absolutely _shy_. She started crying.

"Fluttershy?" said a voice above her. She looked up.

"Oh, hi, Discord." she sniffed.

"What's got you down, pal?" Discord asked, poofing her up a glass of chocolate milk, and then holding it out for her. She cringed inwardly, because she had never liked chocolate milk. But she took it and drank a sip just to be polite.

"Pinkie is planning a party at my cottage," Fluttershy explained. "My surprise birthday party. And everypony in Ponyville is invited!" She whimpered and covered her face with her hooves again.

Discord looked confused. "And, the problem...?" he paused and rolled his eyes. "Besides that you apparently know about your own _surprise party_, that is."

Fluttershy sighed. "I'm just so...nervous. I-I don't _want _everypony in my cottage. All I wanted was a _nice, quiet_ little party."

"Hmm. You could just try telling cotton-candy mane you don't _want_everypony in your cottage."

Fluttershy shook her head and looked up at him sadly. "Oh, no, I _couldn't_ do that," she said adamently. "I might hurt her feelings. And that would be just _terrible_."

Discord crossed his arms. "Well, I guess all you can do now is go have fun. This party of yours doesn't sound half bad to me." he said, and then smiled. "Your old pal _Discord_ is invited, isn't he?"

Fluttershy nodded, smiling warmly. "Of course!" But then she bit her lip and looked down, still nervous about the party.

"Just lighten up, Fluttershy!" Discord cried. "Just have fun and don't worry about what anypony else thinks. Just look at _me_, I don't care what anypony-but you-think and _I'm _just fine." He paused, then added, "Well, actually, nevermind what I just said, but, _comprende _about having fun?"

Fluttershy nodded slowly. "I'll...I'll t-try." she said in a soft voice. Discord patted her on the head. "Good girl."

Then, snapping his fingers, he poofed away, leaving Fluttershy alone.

She laid down in the grass, and looked up at the sky, which was full of white, fluffy clouds. It was always a secret relief of hers to see that Discord hadn't slipped and turned them into cotton candy again.

Every now and then, a brighly colored pegasus flew by. "I wish I weren't so painfully shy." she whispered. "Discord was right. My party _will_ be fun." she sighed, and added, "For everypony but _me_. Why do I have to feel this way?"

After a while of cloud-watching, she got herself up and began sadly and slowly walking home to her cottage. She hid her face behind her mane. When she got back to her cottage, Angel immediately greeted her at the doorway, looking extremely impatient. Fluttershy realized she had totally forgotten about buying Angel's carrots.

"I forgot Angel, I'm sorry." she said softly. "I'll get you a bunch of yummy carrots _tomorrow_, okay?"

Angel sighed and rolled his eyes, but he nodded, giving in. If tried to force Fluttershy to get the carrots now she might feel obliged to use the Stare on him, something which he didn't like at all.

After a while, it dawned on Fluttershy to go ask Twilight for help on not being so shy. So she went off to the Treebrary to ask her.

She soon poked her head into the door of the library, and looked around. Twilight was, as Pinkie said, busy rearranging her books. Her horn glowed with sparkly magneta-colored magic, as did the books floating around her. Spike was helping her, carrying several heavy books.

Fluttershy almost left and went back home, feeling obligated not to disturb Twilight. But before she could leave, Twilight noticed her at the door. She smiled and put the books down in a neat pile, then trotted over to her friend.

"Hello there, Fluttershy!" Twilight said warmly. "What brings you to the library today?"

Fluttershy walked inside the library, closing the door gently behind her. "I w-wanted to ask you about something." she said quietly. Twilight nodded expectantly.

"How could I become less shy? Well, not not shy at all; I don't mind being shy really...but...it'd be nice to not be _painfully _shy." Fluttershy asked.

Twilight blinked surprisedly. It was odd to hear Fluttershy ask this, especially since _shy_ was part of her name.

"That's a tough question," Twilight admitted. "But..._maybe_ you could try pretending that everypony you meet is a cute, fluffy little animal-like a bunny rabbit. You aren't shy around your animals, right?"

Fluttershy nodded. "No, I'm not shy around them at all!" she cried, and then smiled, hugging Twilight with her wing. "And, that's wonderful advice! Thank you, Twilight!" But then she paused, and folded her wings back into place. "But, it'll be _hard _to imagine everypony as a bunny. Can I try it out on you, Twilight?"

Twilight happily trotted back to her books, picking them up and levitating them with her magic again. "I don't see why not." she said, sliding a book onto the shelf and lifting the books out of Spike's arms.

Fluttershy stood there for a while, trying to pretend that Twilight was a bunny rabbit. It was a bit hard, as Twilight was busy organizing books and levitating things with her magic-which where things that bunnies usually didn't do-but she managed to half-convince herself that Twilight was a rabbit, and it made her feel a bit more confident.

After she left the Treebrary, she trotted over to Golden Harvest's stand, figuring that while she was already in town she could stop to get Angel's carrots, and practice her stop-being-shy technique.

As she trotted into the hustle and bustle, she immediately tried to imagine everypony as being cute, fluffy little bunny rabbits hopping around. With a little practice, it became easier than she had initally expected, and before long, she had half-convinced herself that everypony was a rabbit instead of a pony.

Fluttershy trotted up to Golden Harvest's stand. "Hello there," Fluttershy said kindly, and tried her technique on Golden Harvest. And, surprisingly to herself, she actually felt a bit braver and less shy. "Hi again!" Golden Harvest smiled. "Back for more carrots already?"

Fluttershy nodded happily, and grinned. "Angel just can't have enough of them. He loves your carrots best of all, and always demands that I get yours." she said, feeling a bit talkative.

Golden Harvest blushed with delight. "Oh, does he really?" she grinned. "In that case, I'll give you a few carrots on the house for your little Angel Bunny, since you're one of my best customers." Fluttershy blinked surprisedly as Golden Harvest stuffed five carrots into her saddlebag, and then stepped away, grinning.

"Thank you!" Fluttershy said. "That's very kind. I know he'll enjoy them." Golden Harvest grinned and waved. "Have a nice day, Fluttershy! And say hello to little Angel for me, okay?" Fluttershy waved back. "Thanks! I will!"

And then she trotted away, back to her cottage. She was surprised how well her not-be-shy technique was working so far. She had managed to not be shy with Golden Harvest-to even strike up a _conversation _with her!-and, she didn't feel as uncomfortable as she usually did in town! Fluttershy began singing happily as she trotted, and felt like she was just glowing with confidence for a change.

Fluttershy met Pinkie at the door of her cottage, and then Pinkie sent Fluttershy over to Carousel Boutique to stay away from the party preparations.

Rarity greeted her warmly at her arrival, and even offered to make her a special dress to wear on her birthday. By the time she was done making Fluttershy's dress, it was time for the party. Rarity, of course, didn't realize Fluttershy knew about the party (or at least she wasn't sure if Fluttershy had seen any of the posters around town, but decided to play it safe and not mention it).

So Rarity walked Fluttershy back home to her cottage, Rarity wearing a lovely royal purple evening gown with laced edges, and Fluttershy wearing the dress Rarity had just finished for her, a beautiful flowing silk gown made from green fabric, that was covered with ruffles and pretty pink fabric roses. Fluttershy tried to cover up her nervousness, and on the way practiced pretending that Rarity was a bunny. It was a bit hard to imagine a bunny wearing a royal purple evening gown, but she managed.

Rarity stopped at the front of Fluttershy's cottage, and stifled an excited giggle, trying to remain lady-like as she opened the door with her sparkling blue magic. Then she pushed Fluttershy inside the dark cottage.

The lights flicked on, and then, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Fluttershy!" everypony cried, jumping out from their hiding places. Fluttershy jumped, startled, and her eyes grew wide, even though she had expected them to be there. And she began to feel a bit nervous, despite herself. So she immediately tried to imagine everypony was a bunny.

She found herself shrinking back a little. Rainbow Dash flew up and gave Fluttershy a big hug. "Happy birthday, Fluttershy!" she cried.

Pinkie bounced between them and and grinned wildly as she asked, "You surprised, you surprised?! Huh huh huh?!"

Fluttershy made herself nod, and she forced a smile. "Yes, I...am...t-thank you, P-pinkie Pie." Pinkie giggled, and gestured towards the decorations strewn carefully about the cottage. Fluttershy noticed that the ceiling was covered with pink, fluffy clouds that occasionally rained chocolate milk. And, standing out, were pictures of Discord hung on the wall, among pink, shimmering streamers and balloons.

"Like the decorations?" Pinke asked merrily.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "I...love them! You-you did this _yourself,_ Pinkie?" she asked, a little confused.

Discord jumped out of a cotton candy cloud with a huge grin on his face. "I might have helped a teensy-weensy eeny-meeny teeny-weeny little bit."

Fluttershy smiled. "I thought so."

Suddenly, everypony began crowding around Fluttershy, jumping and all talking at once. It was at least twenty five percent of all the ponies Pinkie knew (which is a lot more ponies that you'd expect, even for Pinkie Pie). Fluttershy began to feel even more nervous, as everypony clamored for her attention.

She tried as hard as she could to imagine that everypony was a bunny, but it just wasn't working anymore. She just couldn't bear the crowd. She suddenly, and desperately, made a beeline for the door. Forgetting that it was closed in her haste, she slammed into it.

The room went dark for a moment, but then, as she turned around, she saw, instead of a room full of ponies (alongside a baby dragon and a draconequus), a room full of cute, fluffy bunnies.

They looked at her worriedly, and she rubbed her head, which ached terribly from hitting the door. She wasn't sure what was going on, or how a crowd of bunnies had gotten into her house in place of the ponies...hmm. Maybe she had passed out? And then everypony had left her cottage, being somehow replaced with these rabbits? "I'm okay!" she reassured them all, with a confused glance. "Really! I think I just need a little fresh air."

And then she stepped outside, sighing. One of the bunnies followed her out the door and looked at her worriedly. Fluttershy saw it's mouth move, like it was trying to tell her something. She smiled, picked it up in her arms, and then began to cuddle it. "What is it, little bunny?" she cooed.

Fluttershy didn't know it, but the "bunny" she had picked up had been Rainbow Dash following her outside to check on her. Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy with understandable confusion and worry as she proceeded to pet Dashie behind the ears and talk to her like she was a cute, fluffy little bunny rabbit.

"What the heck?" Dashie cried, trying to get out of Fluttershy's arms. "Do I LOOK like a bunny rabbit to you, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy put the bunny down and looked at it thoughtfully, trying to figure out what was making it so upset. "I know, you must be hungry." she decided. "I'll go get you a snack." Then she flew back inside the cottage, and Rainbow Dash followed her back inside. Applejack trotted up to Rainbow, asking worriedly, "Is she alright?"

Dashie shrugged. "She was acting sorta cra-azy! Like, she acted like that she really thought I was some sort of_ rabbit _or something." she said, giving a confused look. Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Are ya _sure,_ sugarcube? You could'a misunderstood her." AJ asked.

Dashie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I think I _know_ when I've been called a rabbit, _Apple-jack_."

Fluttershy came back a moment later with a carrot. Then she proceeded to stick it into Applejack's mouth and to pet her on the head. "Good little bunny." she said. "Here's a carrot." Applejack gave Fluttershy a confused look, but then shrugged and ate the carrot anyway. "...Um, thank ya very much Flutters?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were off in the corner, playing 'Pin the Tail on the Pony' with Twist and Dinky Doo. Fluttershy noticed them, and flew over. "It's time for baby bunnies to take a nap, don'cha think?" she asked. Scootaloo pulled off her blindfold and gave her a confused look. "Huh? Baby _what-now_?"

Fluttershy smiled and lifted the CMC up into her arms, and proceeded to put them down in a cradle. "You need to take a nap so you can get your resty-rest, so you can grow big and strong." The CMC gave Fluttershy very confused looks.

"What ah're ya talkin' bout, Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom cried. "We ain't bunnies!" Fluttershy, oblivious, began rocking the cradle gently, and singing a little lullaby to them. Fluttershy's friends stared at her with confused looks.

Angel Bunny hopped up in front of Fluttershy and began waving his arms. To Fluttershy, he looked like a white pegasus with a pale yellow mane. "What are you doing?" he cried. "You gave my last carrot to Applejack!" Fluttershy backed away and looked at him confusedly. "Um, do I know you, mister?" she asked shyly. The Crusaders took this oppurtunity to jump out of the cradle and scramble behind their respective sister figures.

"Of course! It's Angel!" The pegasus cried in an annoyed voice, then he looked at her confusedly. "You really understand what I'm saying?!"

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. "Angel! How did you become a pony?" she cried.

Angel shrugged, and then looked down at himself. He still looked very much like a bunny, in his eyes, and not like a pony at all. "I'm not a pony! What are you talking about?"

Fluttershy suddenly looked down at herself, and realized that she looked like a rabbit. She screamed, and fell over backwards. "How?" she cried in an urgent whisper, as Angel Bunny and her friends looked down on her.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" Twilight asked her friend worriedly. Fluttershy blinked.

"Can't you understand what Twilight is saying?" Angel asked, nudging Fluttershy and pointing to Twilight. But all Fluttershy saw was a light purple bunny where he pointed, so she shook her head. "I don't even see Twilight, let alone hear her."

"Is she talkin' to that rabbit?" Applejack asked, watching Angel and Fluttershy talk.

Rainbow shook Fluttershy gently, and looked into her eyes. "Fluttershy! What's going on with you?" Angel translated what Rainbow had said to Fluttershy, and she replied, "I don't know, Rainbow Dash. Everyone looks like a..._bunny_, except for Angel."

"What d'ya mean?" Applejack asked, and Angel translated for Fluttershy again.

"Everypony has turned into a bunny except for Angel, who is a pony, and is translating what you're saying to me so I can understand." she explained uneasily, and began to look worried as she really started to understand the situation, in all its oddness.

The ponies all looked down on themselves, and saw that they still looked very much like rainbow-colored ponyfolk. "That didn't clear up _anything _for me." Rainbow snorted.

"Maybe it had something to do with that rather rough encounter with the door? Like her bumping her head brought confusion?" Twilight suggested. "Now all ponies appear as bunnies and bunnies appear as ponies to her, it seems."

Spike scratched his head. "Do I still look like a dragon to you, Fluttershy?"

After Angel translated, she shook her head. "I guess honorary ponies count too. And since Discord is part pony he looks like a bunny, too."

Discord began laughing. "This is hilarious! Priceless!" he cried. "Haha! All ponies are rabbits to you now and vice versa! I guess you'll have to switch to saying every_bunny_ instead of every_pony_, eh? Haha!"

Twilight gave Discord an annoyed glare. "This isn't funny at all, Discord!" she said, and paused, before asking accusingly, "_You_ didn't have anything to do with this, _did you_?" Spike and the Mane 6 (minus Fluttershy) glared at him. Discord quickly shook his head.

"Of course not," he said. "Why would I-Oh. Hmm, I see why you think I could've done this. It is rather amusing. But, honestly, I didn't..._this time_."

Twilight nodded and sighed. She wasn't sure if she believed him but she preferred to give the benefit of the doubt. "Anypony have any suggestions to fix Fluttershy's predicament?"

Pinkie cocked her head. "Do you think she'll have to run into the door again?"

Twilight shrugged. "I'd rather find a better solution than that, one that didn't entail possibly getting a head injury."

Rainbow looked at Discord. "Can't you fix her?" she asked, and he shrugged in reply. Then he had an idea, and in a quick poof, they all turned into cute, fluffy little rabbits. (the Mane 6, Discord and Spike, that is)

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. "You're all back to normal!" she cried in a relieved, happy voice. "I'm so glad!"

Rainbow Dash looked down at herself, and let out a groan. "I look absolutely _ridiculous_!" she cried, and then gave an angry glare towards Discord. "Turn me back!"

Twilight shook her head. "We need to be able to talk to Fluttershy, remember?" she reminded her rainbow-haired friend. Rainbow groaned again and crossed her arms angrily. Then Twilight turned to Fluttershy and addressed her, "We're not 'back to normal'. We've just turned into rabbits so that you can see us as ponies."

Fluttershy looked at them confusedly. "Oh," she said. "Do you have any idea on how to get everything right for me again?"

Discord stifled a laugh. "We could just turn everypony else into rabbits." he giggled. Pinkie began giggling too.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "That's _not an option_." she said, obviously not amused.

Fluttershy looked down sadly, and bit her lip. "I'm really sorry to cause so much trouble for you all."

Applejack hopped up to her and put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "No worries, sugarcube. We don't mind helpin' at 'tall." Fluttershy looked up at her and smiled.

Then Twilight suddenly remembered her conversation with Fluttershy about being less shy, and how she had reccomended to imagine everypony as being bunnies.

"Fluttershy," she suddenly said. "Is this about how shy you were feeling?"

Fluttershy looked down and began to blush nervously. "I-I'm not sure...but it could...It _might_ be."

"We're your friends," Twilight said seriously. "We're right here with you, and we care about you. Don't let your fears do this to you. Everypony here came here because they care about you enough to celebrate your birthday with you, so there's no reason to be shy around them, okay?"

Fluttershy closed her eyes and hid behind her mane, thinking about what Twilight said. She opened her eyes and looked at Twilight determinedly. "I...I won't be afraid anymore!" she decided.

And then, as if by magic, her vision had been restored. She clearly saw her friends standing in front of her in bunny forms. Angel Bunny was back to being a bunny again too, and the other ponies who had been invited were crowding all around with confused looks on their faces, looking very much like ponies indeed.

In the crowd of ponies, Vinyl Scratch leaned over and whispered in Octavia's ear. "What do you think is _up _with them?"

Octavia shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea whatsoever."

Fluttershy began to laugh. "You all look so cute!" she giggled, addressing her rabbit-transformed friends. Rainbow blushed with embarressment.

"YOU CAN TURN US BACK INTO PONIES NOW, DISCORD!" Dashie cried.

Discord giggled. "Are you sure? It really suits you."

Dashie growled, obviously not amused. Discord rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, turning them all back.

All of her friends smiled at her, and Fluttershy smiled back. She glanced around, and saw all of the other ponies looking at them confusedly. She grinned sheepishly, and shrugged. "Time to partaaaay!" Pinkie screamed, waving her hooves in the air wildly.

And then, everypony decided just to forget about the odd incident and go on with the festivities. Fluttershy smiled happily as she watched everypony having fun, and she realized she no longer felt _too _nervous about the crowd.

"Thank you." she whispered, and trotted off to get some cotton candy.


End file.
